


Holding Hands

by bramblerose4



Series: Noex Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex remembered every time he and Noah have ever held hands. Noex. Warning of sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Rex remembered every time he and Noah have held hands. They were never the touchy-feely kind of couple who needed to be pressed up against each other every minute of their lives in order to reassure the other of their feelings. So when they did display their affection Rex took note of it.

The first time they ever held hands happened while Rex was harboring a crush on Noah. It was senior prom and he'd shyly asked Noah for a slow dance. Not long after Rex could feel the sweat gathering in their hands which grossed both of them out and also lead to their first kiss.

The next time Noah helped him get up after a tough mission. Rex was exhausted and weak and didn't think he'd have the strength to walk on his own. Noah appeared, wordlessly grabbed his hand and hauled him up. Rex didn't resist the blond's pull and dug deep to find the energy to make the trek to the awaiting Providence airship, saying nothing as Noah didn't release him long after the had entered the safety of the airship.

Then there was the week Rex had been blinded by a lab experiment gone horribly wrong, though many people helped him out by allowing him to place his hand on their arms or shoulders, it was Noah who would clasp their hands together where Rex would give Noah a little squeeze when he was ready to stop or go. It was the best week of his life.

They held hands, fingers entwined and grasping when they had make up sex after their first big fight.

Then there was their wedding of course, they held onto each other so tightly, as if they were afraid the other would make a run for it if there was even a little bit of slack in their grip.

And now he was facing the last time; during the funeral. Noah looked resplendent in a midnight blue suit, the only wrinkles were the laughter lines around his mouth and eyes. His white hair swept fashionable over his forehead. Reaching out Rex placed his hand over his husband's. He squeezed lightly, knowing his love was truly gone when he received no answering tug.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for the short and sad drabble. Today's prompt was Holding Hands. Thanks for reading. See you next time.


End file.
